Ghost Whisperer Pay Up
by SaraJoy
Summary: Changing the CSI:NY's 5th season's last episode with swapping Flack and Angell's characters with Jim Clancy and Melinda Gordon from Ghost Whisperer. Hope you enjoy! Please review! Thanks!
1. Pay Up Part I

**Ghost Whisperer - Pay Up**  
_Based on: CSI New York, Season 5 Episode 25 - Pay Up_

It was a sunny Monday morning in New York City. A sunny, soon to be absolutely not normal Monday morning. Jim Clancy, one of the NYPD's finest detectives was on his way to one of his "buddy". He stopped his car, while the afro guy get into it onto the passenger seat.

"You can't keep coming around here like this, Clancy." he said "You trying to get me killed?"

"You kidding me?" Jim asked back "Why would I want to make more work for myself?"

"Yo, I'm not playing, yo."

"Well, move to the Upper East Side and we won't have this problem."

"What you got for me now, huh?" he seemed angry "You want me to rat on the kid who stole the test in my eighth grade math class? Or better yet, my grandma."

Jim didn't say anything first, just smiled.

"She's been putting Canadia coins in the laundry machine again."

"You do this one last thing and we're through." Jim nodded.

"I heard that before."

"Open it." Jim handed a case file to the guy, and he did. He read out to himself.

"_Deactivation of confidential informant #11847. Name: Terrence Davis._"

"Deactivation." Jim said to him.

"Yo, this is real?" Terrence asked confused.

"You're a free man. Sign at the bottom, and you and me, we're done."

"I was just about to put you in my Fave Five, too."

"I can tear that up." Jim smiled.

"Nah, I'm good."

"And read the fine print. I still reserve the right to make your life miserable." and with that his phone went off.

"Clancy." he answered immediatly.

"Tonight...you, me, a bottle of wine." he heard the familiar voice of Melinda Gordon from the phone "I'll wear that black negligee I know you like."

She was one of those cops like Clancy, and they were dating for 5 months now.

"Mom?"

"Ugh, never mind. What are you doing?"

"Breaking up with and old friend. You?"

"Babysitting. Taking Gavin Dunbrook over to the grand jury. With a murder rap hanging over his head, he decided to save his own ass and testify against daddy. It'll be enough to put Adam Dunbrook away for at least 20 years. The good son's treating us to breakfast." he could hear where she was.

The familiar sounds of a typical New York Diner. And Jim was right, Melinda was standing right front of Gavin Dunbrook's table with her phone in her right hand.

"Oh yeah? Let me guess...Tillary Diner, two eggs over easy, turkey bacon on the crispy side, glass off orange juice."

"Am I that predictable?" she smiled.

"Yes, you are that predictable." he heard her laughing softly "All right, well, tonight sounds great. I'll pick up some stuff, I'll be over to you place about..." but before he could finish his sentence he heard a loud crash through the phone.

Meanwhile Melinda turned quickly around to see what happened. All she could see was a large black track smashing the front of the dinner. Plates and breakfasts were everywhere. Jim first didn't know what he heard, but when Melinda dropped his phone to got out her 9 milimetres gun, Jim could hear gunshots.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Pay Up Part II

**Ghost Whisperer - Pay Up, Part II.  
**_Based on: CSI New York, Season 5 Episode 25 - Pay Up_

"Mel!" he turned to Terrence "Get out now! Get out!" the guy hopped out of the car. Jim turned on the red light and headed towards the Tillary Diner place as fast as he could.

While he was on his way, he could hear the assistant through the radio.

"All units, numerous reports of shots fired inside the Tillary Diner. Possible escaped prisoner..." that was all Jim heard from the radio before he jumped out of his car and ran into the Tillary Diner shouting his loved one name. Jim found Melinda lying on the floor on her back, bleeding from 2 wounds. One on her left shoulder and one on her stomach. He got down next to her, holding one of his hand on the wound on her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding, while he stroked her face with his other hand.

"Hey, babe. Hey, hey, will you look at me?"

Melinda slowly moved her head, anyone could tell that she was in pretty bad condition.

"Hey, I'm here." he turned around "Where's the ambulance?" then he turned right back to her "You're goin to be all right! Okay? You're going to be all right!" but he could see in her eyes that she was dying.

He saw that the ambulance was not here, so he carried her up to a cop's car.

"Everything's going to be all right. I gout you, I got you."

"I need help! Help me open the door! Get the door!!" he shouted to a cop who was standing next to his police car "Help me get her in the car."

Jim place a halfly unconscious Melind to the back seat, and sit right next to her, still holding his hand on her stomach to stop the bleeding. The other cop get into the driver seat.

"Drive! Drive!" he shouted to him then turned to Melinda "Hang in there, Mel. Stay with me! I got you!"

They got into the hospital within minutes through the daily traffic on New York streets. The doctors and nurses were rushing Melinda to the surgery room.

"Stay with us. Stay with us, Melinda." Melinda heard what they were saying, but the pain she felt inside was drowning her. She saw Jim running next to one of the nurses, looking at her, she could saw the worry in his eyes. He was worried to death. And then they put an oxygen mask over her mouth and she could hear what they were saying.

"Call trauma surgery. Get me four units of 0-neg. We need a central line and chest X-ray, stat."

But before Jim could go futher through the surgery room with Melinda, they closed the doors front of him. He stucked outside with all his fears.

Back at the scene, at Tillary Diner.

The firefighters were already on the scene, helping to clear the scene from the damaged glass-pieces. Mac Taylor, the head of the crime scene investigator team was standing at the bloodspot of Melinda Gordon. Just watching it, not saying a word. They were good friends, really close friends. Everyone loved Melinda in the team. Stella Bonasera, the half-greek and half italian investigator came up to Mac, who looked up at her.

"She's tough, Mac. She'll pull through." Stella said, and Mac's eyes went back again to the floor. He picked up a bullet and Melinda's clip from the floor with his hands, wich were in white glows. He examined both of them.

"Nine millimeter, standard issue. She went down fighting. Emptied her clip." Mec showed up the empty clip to Stella. Stella saw another bullet on the floor. She picked it up.

"Got a .50 caliber hollow point. Found a bunch of .45's over there."

"These guys weren't fooling around." Stella just nodded in response. That was the time when the 2 other teammate arrived. Lindsay Monroe and Dr. Sheldon Hawkes.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Pay Up Part III

**Ghost Whisperer - Pay Up, Part III.**

_Based on: CSI New York, Season 5 Episode 25 - Pay Up_

"Every witness said the same thing." Lindsay added first "Truck comes barreling through. Two guys dressed in all black get out." she saw the lot of blood on the floor and stopped for a moment, then sighed and continued what she started "Two others follow them inside."

"The two from the truck start firing. The other two made a beeline for Gavin him hostage."

"Smash and grab." Stella shook her head.

"Once they grabbed him, they fled to a black Hummer that was waiting outside. No plates."

"Took off down Tillary, made a right on Flatbush. We've got every office in the city looking for that car." Sheldon added.

"Gavin was due to testify against his father in the grand jury today." Mac realised what was going on.

"If his son decided to testify against him, Dunbrook has all the motive and certainly the means to pull this off." Stella nodded in response.

"And the transfer to the courthouse was probably the only any physical evidence all the motive in the world isn't going to do us any good. We need to find something that connects Adam Dunbrook to the gunmen."

"Man, there's got to be an easier way." Sheldon looked at the truck next to him.

"Not if Gavin was holed up in jail." Stella said taking a step closer to them.

"Is Jim at the hospital?" Lindsay asked slowly, if she was afraid of asking something bad.

"Look, I know we all want to be with Melinda, but we got to stay focused if we're gonna track these guys down."

"Right. Lindsay, you and I will take ballistics." Stella nodded and Lindsay followed her.

"Hawkes, you take the truck. Anything that can give us a name or location. If Dunbrook's behind this, he's still in the city, and he's waiting for the bastards who did this."

They all started to work when they heard loud knocking on the glass from outside. It was Adam Dunbrook. He started to go inside but a cop get him.

"Taylor!" he shouted.

"Hold on, sir." the cop tried to stop him.

"Taylor!" he shouted again.

"This is a crime scene. You can't come in here." he stood front of Adam.

"Him, right there! Mac Taylor! I want to talk to him!"

Mac saw that the best way to get down Adam was to talk with him, so they get outside from the diner.

"My son was in your custody!" Adam started "You were responsible for his safety."

"Just take it easy." commented Mac.

"What, take it easy? Look at this place! How the hell does something like this happen?"

"Maybe you can tell me." Mac hated fighting but if that was the only way to get any information out of him.

"Are you serious? You think I had something to do with this?? What the hell is wrong with you, Taylor? That's twice! Twice you have accused me of murder!And now you think I was involved in the shooting of a police officer?"

"Well, how did you know a police officer was shot?"

"I was across the street at the courthouse."

"And now you show up at the crime scene like you don't know squat. Your son was minutes away from testifying against you in the grand jury. I swear to God, if you had something to do with this you better hope that somebody other than me comes to arrest your ass!"

"You're a piece of work, Taylor. My son was abducted at gunpoint, and now you're threatening me." his phone went off but he continued shouting " It's nice to know the NYPD has a victim's best interest at heart."

"Answer your phone." Mac said before Dunbrook walked away answering his phone. Stella came out to him.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Pay Up Part IV

**Ghost Whisperer - Pay Up, Part IV.**  
_Based on: CSI New York, Season 5 Episode 25 - Pay Up_

"What do you think?" she asked standing next to Mac, watching Dunbrook walking away into crowded street still talking on his phone.

"I think he'll lead us to wherever Gavin is. Let's get a warrant to track his movements."

Stella only nodded and pulled out her phone calling the judge to get the warrant. While inside Lindsay was photographing all the evidence on the floor around the shooting and Sheldon was looking for fingerprints on the truck. They wanted to find anything that might help the investigation. Lindsay found one more bullet which was in the wall, and from it's direction they could count out where the shooter of Melinda Gordon was standing. Thankfully Sheldon found some fingerprints and a little fiber around the driver seat. After examing the truck Hawkes helped Lindsay and they found where the shooter of Melinda was standing. Sheldon found one more bullet there, and when he looked around he saw some blood on one of the white chairs.

"Linds, put the word out to every hospital in the area. We're looking for a cop shooter with a nine mill in him. "

Meanwhile in the surgery room they were operating out the bullets from Melinda Gordon. Jim was walking up and down in the hospital hallway, waiting for the nurse to come and tell the bad or hopefully, good news. Finally a nurse came out...

Danny Messer was walking down on the hallway of the hospital looking for Jim. After some minutes of searching he found him, with that kind of feeling on his face that Danny would never wanted to see.

"Jim!"

He looked away for a second and than back at Danny.

"She's gone!"

Messer took a deep breath but punched the wall of the hospital. He saw his best friend trying to hold back his tears but suddenly he couldn't hold them back anymore. Danny phoned back to Mac, who told it to the cops and the rest of the team who was out there. They were standing in one crowd with front of their boss, listening to Mac.

"A short while ago, Melinda Gordon passed away from injuries suffered in the line of duty. She was a d**n good cop. Who displayed exceptional bravery, honor and devotion. While keeping the people of this city safe she fought hard. What's importan now is that we fight equally as hard to find the cowards who did this! You are they eyes and ears of this department. I want you pressing every informant, every new arrest, every crook who owes you a favor. Rattle cages, do what you have to do. No one pulls off a job like this without leaving some footprints." Danny's mobile started to vibrate and he moved to the back and answered it silently "We have proud history in the NYPD. When one of our own is taken from us we always get our man. Always. Now go out and do what you do best. Her family's counting on us."

Danny closed his phone and went back to them after Mac finished his speech.

"Mac, couple of uniforms just found the Hummer those bastards took off in. It was abandoned on Jay street, near the Manhattan Bridge."

"Any witnesses?"

"They're not holding anyone."

"Call 'em back. No one touches the car until we get there. No one!"

Meanwhile Jim was with Melinda. Jim knew that Melinda was special, he knew that she was able to talk to ghosts, and he was sure that he felt her next to him. And yes, Melinda was standing next to him, tears falling down on her face. And then suddenly Dr. Sid Hammerback stepped into the room.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Pay Up Part V

**Ghost Whisperer - Pay Up, Part V.**  
_Based on: CSI New York, Season 5 Episode 25 - Pay Up_

"Jim." he said nearly whispering. He seemed surprised to find him next to her.

"Jim. I'm so sorry." Sid continoued "I-I wish there was something I could say or...do or...How weak and fruitless must be any word of mine..."

"I appreaciate that, Sid. She was a big one of yours."

"We have any idea who did this?"

"Not yet." he shook his head "But trust me, we will. And God help him." he took a deap breath "Sid, I can't bear the thought of her being autopsied."

"Hey, I'll be with her the whole way, and uh..."

"Okay." that was all Jim could say before nearly storming out on the door. He was so hurt, but he couldn't go home. He had to find whoever did this to her.

Meanwhile Adam Ross, one of the finest lab rats was under Adm Dunbrook's car, putting a GPS tracker system under it. Stella Bonasera was sitting a few car's away waiting for the GPS signal to sign and to see if Dunbrook's coming or not. She didn't get the signal from the GPS but when she looked up she saw Adam Dunbrook walking towards his car.

"Here he comes." she said, and through a mini-michrophone, she could communicate with Adam.

"Dunbrook?? I thought you said he went upstairs!"

"Well, now he's downstairs! He's headed right toward the car!"

"I'm not done yet. I still need to hook up the audio."

"Adam! Get out of there!"

"I need another second!" she got the response.

"You don't have another second!"

"Stella, do something!" he could see Dunbrook's legs coming. And in a second Adam could hear a loud scream of a car's horn. And that gave him enough time to finish his job and slid under the next car next to Dunbrook's.

"Done." he gave the signal to Stella.

"Do not move! Stay put." and then they saw as Dunbrook's car took off the road. They waited a few second and then Adam got out under the car, walking back to Stella.

Meanwhile Mac and Danny arrived to the Hummer those bastards left at the street. They could see a bullet in the window of the car.

"Looks like somebody got a piece of these scumbags as they took off, huh?"

Mac got a glove to his hand and took the bullet out with tweezers.

"Nine millimeter. Should have gone right through. But it's bulletproof." he said, knocking the window.

They heard a car arrival, so they turned around and saw Jim getting out from it, with blood on his shirt. It was Melinda's blood.

"I need to be here." Jim said coming up to them.

"Sure, Jim."

Then they started to examine the car inside and outside from both sides.

"Armored with ballistic steel panels in the doors." said Danny.

"Bulletproof tires." said Mac as he examined the tires.

"This thing's completely tricked out, Mac."

"These guys were prepared for the worst. These are high-end military specs." then he saw some blood on one of the seats "Melinda tagged one of 'em before he got in the car. Looks like he was bleeding badly."

"Atta girl."

Mac found something on the floor of the Hummer.

"What is that stuff?" Danny asked from the other side.

"Artifical blood. Contains up to 50 time more oxygen than regular blood. Military uses it for trauma situeations. .50 caliber hollow point bullets, armored Humvee, in and out of the diner in 30 seconds while killing a cop and taking Gavin Dunbrook..."

"What are we dealing with here, Mac?"

"If they're military, better get ready for war."

**To Be Continued**


	6. Pay Up Part VI

**Ghost Whisperer - Pay Up, Part VI.**  
_Based on: CSI New York, Season 5 Episode 25 - Pay Up_

While back at the lab Lindsay were testing and examing all the bullets she found at the crime scene. She searched for fingerprints, but found absolutely nothing. When she finished with the last bullet Hawkes came in.

"Lindsay, tell me you got something."

"Not much. Three of our guys were using .45s. The guy who shot Melinda was using this type of gun, a .50 caliber Desert Eagle." she pointed at the gun next to her. Hawkes looked at it.

"Gun like that, she never had a chance."

"No prints on any of the casings, and I ran the bullets through IBIS. No match."

"Damn it! Every minute that passes, these bastards get farther away!"

"So what about the blood at the scene? The guy that Melinda hit, was he in the system?"

"No."

"Did you get anything?"

"Nothing good. The hair I recovered from the truck. It's a bat hair!"

Lindsay looked at him like what the hell was he talking about.

"Yeah ,that was the look on my face when I figured it out. Now, there was a white, powdery fungus on the hair called Geomyces. Apparently, bats in New York and all over the Northeast are dying from something called 'white-nose syndrome'. "

"So they must have tracked that into the cab. Maybe that can help us pinpoint where they're holding Gavin Dunbrook." Lindsay nodded.

"Exactly. I'm compiling a list of known locations where the fungus has been found."

Lindsay took a deep breath and slowly shook her head.

"I can't believe she's gone."

"We're going to get them, Lindsay."

"You're better going to get them." Melinda smiled at Lindsay, of course, her collegue couldn't see her.

"We're going to get them." Hawkes said one more time before he left Lindsay alone.

Meanwhile Stella and Adam were watching the GPS system in Dunbrook's car in the lab. Suddenly they heard a bip from the computer.

"Dunbrook's on the move again. He left about 15 minutes ago."

"From where?"

"His apartment."

"Now, these are all the locations he's been?" Stella asked pointing at the locations circled with red.

"Yeah. We saw him here first, at his office." Adam pointed at one of the circles.

"Right. We know he was in a hurry and he left with two empty duffel bags."

"Yeah. Then he went to his lawyer's office."

"Maybe for a quick discussion about countries with no extradition treaty?"

"I think you're right." Adam nodded pointing at the next location "He went directly from there to the bank. Probably filled up the duffel bags with cash, then he made a quick pit stop at his apartment."

"Right. And now he's on the Grand Central Parkway in Queens. Adam, go east on the map."

Adam did as Stella asked and they saw as Adam Dunbrook's car get on the highway.

"Oh, man." Stella picked out her phone and called Mac "Mac? Dunbrook's fleeing. He's headed toward the airport."

At the same time Mac jumped into his car with Danny and Jim and headed toward the La Guarida Airport.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
